


Girls Ni Kubittake

by GemmaRose



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, really just fluffy post-coital smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates cannot keep promises like forever, and princesses deserve nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Ni Kubittake

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Sanji's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11oqwLyDvxk) in Character Song Album (I shit you not, that's the album title)

Nami had always thought of herself as cautious when it came to matters of the heart. She’d had her share of flings while making her way as a thief in East Blue, and not one of them had been anything more than just that. Boys, girls, so long as they were attractive and under 25 she didn’t usually turn down casual sex. She’d even travelled with one or two of them for a while, ferrying them from one island to another for a modest fee. Vivi shouldn’t have been any different, just another casual hookup. They’d been honest with each other going into this, neither of them was looking for anything lasting, but somehow this had happened anyways.

Nami muffled a moan with her palm, and every muscle in her body tensed for a long moment. When she relaxed, going utterly limp, Vivi stretched out to lay alongside her. The princess was warm and soft, but underneath that lovely brown skin was lean muscle. Not as much as Sanji or Luffy sported, more like herself and Usopp, but Nami admired it all the same. Vivi’s fingers were skilled from years of handling her peacock slashers, and the redhead hummed as damp digits dragged through her hair. They would have to shower in the morning, but Usopp had readied plenty of water before going to bed so it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Can I kiss you?” Vivi murmured, and Nami turned her head slightly to meet the princess’s heavily lidded eyes. Their faces were barely an inch apart, and the navigator brought her hands up to brush a few locks of lovely blue hair over and around so it all hung on one side of Vivi’s neck.

“Sure.” Nami breathed, and her eyes fell shut as Vivi closed the distance between them. She’d given up her first kiss years ago, but Vivi’s lips on hers still made her heart flutter in her chest. The hammock rocked as Vivi shifted to straddle her, and Nami hummed contentedly. This had only been meant to be a temporary arrangement, no emotional strings attached, but this sort of warmth was far more than simple lust. Thinking about love in the abstract had always frightened her, but with Vivi kissing her she could understand why people would spend their whole lives yearning for it.

Strong, calloused fingers rested gently on her neck, and Nami ran her hand down Vivi’s spine slowly, as if she could feel the vertebrae beneath silky skin. They parted to breathe, and Nami opened her eyes to see Vivi smiling fondly. The princess opened her mouth, and Nami pressed a finger to the younger teen’s lips. Theirs was not a love which could withstand being proclaimed, even in breathy whispers in the dead of night. Pirates couldn’t keep promises like forever, and princesses deserved nothing less.

When Vivi shut her mouth, Nami moved her hand to card gently through the blue haired girl’s wavy locks. She pulled the princess down for another kiss, languid and gentle, and when they parted Vivi nearly upended the hammock trying to lay down at Nami’s side. They settled down on their sides after some careful shifting, and Nami curled against Vivi’s back close enough to feel her heartbeat. She draped an arm over the former assassin, and smiled sleepily when strong fingers wove together with her own.

In the morning they’d pretend again that they were nothing more than friends, that their easy intimacy was simply because they were the only two girls on the ship, but for now Nami was content to simply lie with her princess and sleep.


End file.
